


Oczyszczenie

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M, Rafał i jego uzdrawiające moce nie są tym czego razjel się spodziewał XD, akcja post zbieraczowa, na szczęście jak magia zawodzi jest jeszcze rafałek, nikt nie może przywołać Czarnego Ognia bez poniesienia konsekwencji, skutki uboczne czarnej magii w końcu musiały się pojawił
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: - Przyjdź do mnie Razjelu - rzekł anioł, a jego oczy emanowały ciepłem i pewnością; nakazywały posłuch. - Przyjdź, bym mógł cię uzdrowić.





	Oczyszczenie

Czarny ogień płonął w nim przez lata bez ustanku. Każdego dnia i każdej nocy czuł szyderczy płomień w swoich trzewiach, słyszał jego podszept, złowieszczą obietnicę zagłady. Zaczytany w tajnych raportach i rozległych formułach zaklęć, ubrudzony po łokcie w magicznych eksperymentach, zajęty rozmową z Gabrielem, Razjel potrafił o tym zapomnieć. 

Nigdy całkowicie, lecz na tyle by móc pełnić swoje powinności z należnym oddaniem i skrupulatnością. Wystarczająco, by regent uwierzył w jego zapewnienia -  _ kłamstwa, które sączyły się z niego niczym jad z żmii -  _ o powrocie do zdrowia. Razjel wiedział, że nie istniał dla niego ratunek, wszak kto raz zapłonął mrocznym blaskiem już na zawsze stawał się jego niewolnikiem, lecz jak miałby to powiedzieć zatroskanemu przyjacielowi? Mógł tylko ukryć prawdę. Był wszak Księciem Tajemnic, cóż znaczył jeden więcej sekret? 

 

Maska pod którą ukrywał swój ból i strach tak przylgnęła do niego, że czasem sam nie był pewien, czy w ogóle jeszcze pamiętał swoją prawdziwą twarzą. 

 

W blasku dnia, kłamstwo było łatwe. Szepty Czarnego Ognia były niczym więcej jak ułudą jego zmęczonego umysłu. Tajemnicą, którą zamknął w sobie tak głęboko, że niemal sam o niej zapomniał. W blasku dnia potrafił zapanować nad lękiem. Lecz dzień zawsze przemijał, a każde światło prędzej czy później musiało w końcu zostać pochłonięte przez mrok. I tak samo jak światło, tak Razjel był pochłaniany przez Czarny Ogień ilekroć tylko sen upomniał się o niego.

 

_ Wtedy Czarny Ogień płonął ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby urażony bezczelnością archanioła. W zimnej ciemności Razjela otaczały tysiące oczu, pełne pogardy, szyderstwa i głodu. W nozdrzach czuł metaliczny zapach krwi, dłonie miał mokre od czerwonej posoki baranów i byków, kruków i węży, smoków chaosu, psów, kotów i starej anielicy. Ich kości były podporą stosu pogrzebowego świata, który sam własnoręcznie ułożył - by teraz płonąć na nim w poczuciu niewyobrażalnego wstydu. Jego chudym ciałem wstrząsał spazm niemego szlochu - pragnął płakać, lecz Czarny Ogień nie pragnął łez, lecz daniny. Ciemność rozszarpywała drogie szaty, zdzierała z anioła jego bladą skórę, kąsała odsłonięte mięśnie, wdzierała się palącymi językami w głąb trzewi, sączyła się ku esencji anielskiego jestestwa.  _

 

_ Tysiące oczu spoglądało w jego duszę i widziało wszystko. Jego okrutne zbrodnie i sny o nagim ciele Seredy, jego najskrytsze marzenia o dotyku drugiego anioła na zimnej, pobladłej skórze i jego własne dłonie w martwych truchłach ludzi, które próbowały zrozumieć zagadkę śmiertelności. Obsesyjną zazdrość o czystość Rafaela i głęboko zachowaną złość na Michała, niezdrową ciekawość nad dziwnym przypadkiem pół-żywego Daimona i tęsknotę za wierszami zdrajcy. Tysiące oczu widziało wszystko, każdy strzęp słowa, myśli, pragnienia, które zalegało w nim przez wieki istnienia. I drwiło z niego, szydziło z każdej słabości, każdego grzechu, każdego oddechu. _

 

_ Razjel pragnął płakać, lecz żadna łza nie spłynęła. Pragnął krzyczeć, lecz głos uwiązł w ściśniętym gardle. Pragnął błagać, o zmiłowanie, przebaczenie, drugą szansę, lecz Czarny Ogień nie dbał o to. Pustka szarpała jego bezbronnym, zmasakrowanym ciałem jakby było szmacianą lalką. I Razjel tak się czuł, jak zwykła szmata, śmieć, zabawka w rękach okrutnego Mroku. Danina dla Czarnego Ognia, który sam wzniecić, zaprosił do swego wnętrza. _

_ Czarne płomienie pełzały po obnażonych ze skóry mięśniach, naciskały i paliły, szukały wejścia. A gdzie znalazły, tam wpełzały, wszystkie naraz, w głąb umęczonego, przerażonego anioła. Przez usta i uszy, nos i odbyt, przez szczeliny między mięśniami i wypalone w nich dziury, przez przeżarte ogniem oczodoły. A przerażający Ogień buchał coraz mocniej w jego wnętrzu, rozrywał od środka wrażliwe trzewia, bawił się i szeptał  _ wszystko należy do Mnie.

 

_ I Razjel wiedział, że tak jest. Należał do Czarnego Ognia, który posiadł go i płodził w nim swe okrutnie kąsające płomienie. Był dla niego pożywką. Jego niewolnikiem, jego własnością. Świątynią, by Ogień mógł bawić się i rozmnażać, nabierać na sile.  _

 

_ Ciemność nie sączyła się w niego, lecz wchodziła w każdy możliwy sposób. Zalegała w trzewiach, paliła od środka i domagała się więcej. Szarpała ciałem anioła w spazmach okrutnej przyjemności, obnażała go z ułudy o własnej prawości. Szeptała, a Razjel słuchał, oddawał się absolutnej mądrości. I wiedział, że Czarny Ogień będzie go zapładniać, nim nie spłonie całkowicie, tak jak płonęły bez ustanku jego piękne, białe pióra.  _

 

Z każdym porankiem, coraz trudniej było Razjelowi powrócić do rzeczywitości. Drżał pod tuzinem koców i kołder, rozpalony i jednocześnie przemarznięty do szpiku kości. Próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko zły sen, mara zmęczonego wyrzutami sumienia umysłu. Lecz szept Czarnego Ognia nigdy nie cichł.

 

Pragnął ukryć się, zaszyć w swej pracowni i zapomnieć, jednakże nigdy nie było mu to dane. Drżącymi rękami dotykał swojej twarzy i szyi, ramion i torsu - a dotyk ze skórą przynosił ulgę. Ubierał się pośpiesznie, unikając własnego odbicia w lustrze jak ognia. A potem szedł na spotkanie z regentem Nieba z całkowicie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

 

Czasami poranek mijał względnie dobrze. Gabriel witał go w swoim biurze leniwym machnięciem ręki, w ogóle nie spoglądając na niego znad właśnie czytanego dokumentu. Razjel pozwalał przyjacielowi mówić swobodnie, czasem tylko dodając słuszne uwagi do jego kąśliwych komentarzy. Czasami jednak w gabinecie regenta spotykał innych archaniołów. Uriela widywał tu rzadko kiedy, tylko w najbardziej naglących sprawach. Nigdy nie przepadał za Gabrielem z wzajemnością, zaś z Michałem darzyły go tak ciepłe uczucia jak wściekłego psa z nie mniej rozwścieczonym kotem. Fanuela zaś wielka polityka zawsze za bardzo przygniatała i przerażała, a Sariel… cóż, archanioł nie żył od lat, zabity przez Lilith. Czasami brakowało mu jego głosu rozsądku, lecz starał się nie rozmyślać nad tą stratą za długo. Sariel nie zrozumiałby, nie zaakceptowałby konieczności sprowadzenia Hiji. I może miałby rację. Nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele Gabriela - czy byli to także jego przyjaciele, czy kiedykolwiek nimi byli, nie wiedział - żyli w błogiej nieświadomości.

 

Dzisiejszy poranek nie był dobrym dniem. Gdy tylko wszedł do gabinetu regenta ujrzał burzę szafranowych loków i od razu poczuł szpilę złości tkwiącą głęboko w trzewiach. Z Michałem nigdy nie byli najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, lecz łączyła ich długa, wypróbowana znajomość, którą szlag trafił parę dekad temu. Niby wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, niby spór został zażegnany, lecz coś na zawsze się zmieniło. Ledwo co ze sobą rozmawiali. Ale to nie butna postać Pana Zastępów - teraz dziwnie przygaszona, zgarbiona, łatwa do zranienia - wzbudzała w Razjelu taki mętlik uczuć, a siedzący obok Archanioł Uzdrowień.

Rafael jak zawsze emanował spokojem i dobrocią. Razjel nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć bez uczucia zazdrości. I to właśnie ta zazdrość dusiła go od lat. 

 

Kasztanowe, lekko falujące włosy lśniły w blasku wpadającego przez okno dziennego światła i Razjel mógł przysiąść, że nawet nieczułe i obojętne słońce zdawało się zdobić głowę Rafaela złotą poświatą świętego. Ciepłe, piwne oczy o łagodnym wejrzeniu spojrzału ku niemu i uśmiechały się ciepło, choć z nutą smutku. Pan Tajemnic skupił się na regencie i przez nadchodzące kilka godzin zupełnie ignorował istnienie Rafaela.

 

Widząc, że Michał i Gabriel zajęli się jakąś mało znaczącą sprawą i zupełnie zapomnieli o bożym świecie, Razjel skwapliwie wymówił się ważnym eksperymentem magicznym i chyłkiem uciekł z pokoju regenta. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, odczuł ulgę. Niestety ta nie trwała za długo. Słysząc lekkie acz pośpieszne kroki od razu domyślił się, że Rafael wyszedł tuż za nim, a teraz próbował go dogonić. Nie wypadało uciekać, lecz nie odwrócił się do drugiego anioła nim nie nabrał pewności, że dobrze zamaskował swoje rozdrażnienie.

 

\- Czy coś się stało, Rafałku? - zapytał miękko i nawet zdobył się na lekki uśmiech.

 

Rafał przyglądał mu się długą chwilę w ciszy a jego świdrujące spojrzenie sprawiło, że Razjel musiał odwrócić wzrok. Poczuł się dziwnie nagi, pomimo ciężkiej, drogiej szaty otulającej jego chude ciało. Podszepty Czarnego Ognia były zbyt ciche by zrozumiał słowa, lecz ich drwiący ton był wyczuwalny.

 

\- Ostatnio jesteś strasznie blady, Razjelu. Wyglądasz ciągle na niewyspanego. Martwię się o ciebie…

 

\- To przez nowy eksperyment - Razjel zełgał bez zmrużenia oka. Był Panem Tajemnic, a teraz i Kłamstw. Skrzywił się sam do siebie na tą przykrą myśl. Nie uszło to czujnej uwadze delikatnego anioła.

 

\- Jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc… Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, prawda?

 

\- Oczywiście - przytaknął Razjel dobrze wiedząc, że dom Pana Uzdrowień będzie ostatnim miejscem, które dobrowolnie odwiedzi. To nie była już kwestia dumy czy pychy, a żelaznych zasad. Nie splugawi grzechem kogoś tak nieskalanie dobrego jak Rafael. Gabriel by mu tego nie wybaczył. On sam by sobie nie wybaczył.

 

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i już miał odchodzić, kiedy poczuł na sobie szczupłe palce cichego archanioła. Były jak ogień na jego zimnej skórze. Paliły do szpiku kości. Razjel odruchowo próbował wyrwać rękę z obcego uścisku - nim Czarny Ogień posmakuje ciała drugiego anioła, nim zarazi go bólem i grzechem. Lecz nie udało mu się wyrwać, palce Rafała wręcz zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu mocniej i pewniej. Pan Tajemnic był oszołomiony tą nieoczekiwaną bliskością, tym ciepłem, anielską czystością.

 

\- Przyjdź do mnie Razjelu - rzekł anioł, a jego oczy emanowały ciepłem i pewnością; nakazywały posłuch. - Przyjdź, bym mógł cię uzdrowić.

Razjel uciekł z rezydencji władcy jakby ścigały go potwory z najgorszego mroku. I w pewien sposób tak było. Uciekał przed swoimi wyrzutami sumienia, przed strachem, przed zazdrością o archanioła Rafaela, jedynego nieskalanego anioła jaki ostał się w ich małym, plugawym gronie durni i zimnych drani.

 

Zaszył się w swojej pracowni i postanowił zrobić wszystko, by nie musieć ani spać, ani obcować z innymi. Mijały dni, a on był na pograniczu zmysłów. Czarny Ogień domagał się daniny, ciała, które zapłodni swym płomieniem i które stanie się pokarmem dla nowo rozpalonych ogników. Razjel nie po raz pierwszy próbował stawiać opór, uniknąć kary. Dopiero trzeciego dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że tam, gdzie dotknął go Rafael nie odczuwał szyderczego bólu Ognia. Jakby sam dotyk tak czystego anioła mógł zapanować nad mroczną potęgą, która mogłaby samego Pana pochłonąć.

 

Był środek nocy gdy znalazł się na progu skromnego domu Rafaela. On jeden nie mieszkał w złotym pałacu; kiedy tak bardzo zbłądzili? Kiedy to władza i bogactwo stało się ważniejsze niż marzenia o lepszym Niebie? Razjel nie miał pojęcia, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o uzdrawiającym dotyku nieskalanego anioła.

 

Ten wszak wcale nie zdawał się być zaskoczony nagłą wizytą anioła. Nim Razjel zdobył się na odwagę by zapukać do drzwi, te już otwierały się, ukazując kruchą postać właściciela. Rafał omiótł go wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się ciepło choć smutnie i zaprosił przybysza do środka. 

 

Razjel zadrżał, kiedy poczuł jak palce anioła zaciskają się na jego lodowatej dłoni i wciągają do ciepłego, przytulnego wnętrza. Pozwolił się prowadzić przez puste, skromne korytarze, nim nie znaleźli się w prywatnej pracowni Rafaela z wielkimi oknami na świat, gdzie w kominku radośnie ogień pochłaniał kawałki drewna. Pachniało tu suszonymi ziołami, maściami i olejkami, w powietrzu unosiła się dobrotliwa magia. Było tu czysto,  _ tak boleśnie czysto.  _

 

Razjel czuł się, jak zwykły śmieć. Czysty na zewnątrz, lecz brudny, skażony złem od środka. Śmierdział czarną magią i nie miał pojęcia, jak wszyscy wokół mogli ignorować ten smród, skoro on sam się nim dławił od wielu lat. Czarny Ogień zapładniał go każdej nocy, a on spłodził mu setki złowrogiego potomstwa, które jak larwy w ciele trupa żywiły się jego ciałem. Wstręt do siebie był jak gula w gardle, która odbierała człowiekowi ostatni dech. Spazm płaczu szarpnął jego wychudzonym, brudnym ciałem. A kiedy Rafael objął go bez słowa, pozwolił zanurzyć twarz w jego ramionach, Razjel rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Brzydko i histerycznie. 

 

Rafał głaskał go bez słowa po ciemnych włosach, sztywnych plecach, drgających od szlochu skrzydłach. Było tyle rzeczy, które Razjel pragnął powiedzieć, tyle rzeczy za które pragnął błagać o przebaczenie, lecz nie mógł mówić. Pan Uzdrowień na szczęście nie potrzebował żadnych słów wyjaśnienia.

 

\- Musisz uwierzyć w oczyszczenie - szeptał do ucha szlochającego anioła, który bezwiednie potakiwał. Szept uzdrowiciela zdawał się tłamsić słowa Czarnego Ognia. Razjel wierzył, nie w miłosierdzie Pana, lecz miłosierdzie nieskalanego anioła.

 

\- Musisz uwierzyć na nowo. Rozumiesz, Razjelu?

 

\- T-tak - wychrypiał z trudem, mocniej wtulając się w drobną sylwetkę. Czuł jak bijące ciepło od drugiego anioła paliło mu skórę, wypalało całe jego zło z kości i mięśni. Pragnął by ogień go oczyścił na dobre.

 

Anioł wzmocnił uścisk.

 

\- Ogień, który wznieciłeś nie da się ugasić całkowicie - Rafael tłumaczył łagodnie, głaskając nadal szlochającego archanioła. - Tego co uczyniłeś nie da się odwrócić, lecz mogę ci pomóc. Ale musisz mi zaufać. Ufasz mi?

 

\- T-tak - jęknął Razjel żałośnie.

 

\- To nie będzie łatwy, ani tym bardziej szybki proces. Za długo już trawi cię Czarny Ogień, bym mógł za jednym razem oczyścić twój umysł Razjelu. Gdybyś tylko przyszedł do mnie od razu…

 

Razjel zadrżał. Nie przyszedł nie ze strachu, lecz przez swoją dumę. Był wszak Panem Tajemnic, najlepszym magiem Królestwa. Sądził, że starczy mu sił i woli, by zapanować nad Mrokiem. Był głupcem i teraz płacił za to najwyższą cenę. Czarny Ogień ciągle szeptał  _ wszystko należy do Mnie,  _ a Razjel mu wierzył od lat.

 

\- Nie powiem nikomu co zrobiłeś - przyrzekł archanioł, a jego słowa przyniosły ulgę Razjelowi. - Ocalę cię, ale musisz przyrzec, że zrobisz wszystko, co powiem. Żadnej czarnej magii, nim cię nie uleczę.

 

\- Przyrzekam.

 

\- Wyrzekniesz się Czarnego Ognia i nigdy więcej nie sięgniesz po jego potęgę.

 

\- Wyrzekam się.

 

\- Dobrze - anioł odsunął się od Razjela i spojrzał w jego zapłakane oczy. Z czułością poprawił spadający na czoło kosmyk ciemnych włosów. A potem udał się do szafki i wyciągnął z niej kawałek czystego materiału. Obszedł mężczyznę i zawiązał mu na oczach przepaskę. 

 

\- Nie myśl - głos Rafała był delikatny a jednocześnie stanowczy. - Po prostu czuj i ufaj.

 

Razjel wziął głęboki wdech. Nie należał do aniołów, którym zaufanie przychodziło łatwo. Lubił wiedzieć, rozumieć, analizować. Lecz tak bardzo pragnął oczyszczenia, że nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Nawet kiedy delikatne, szczupłe palce anioła zaczęły powoli i ostrożnie wodzić po jego skrzydłach, otulonych ciężką szatą ramionach, plecach, torsie. Gdzie dotknęły, tam czuł mrowienie.

 

Rafael coś cicho mówił, na przemian nucąc. Razjel nie rozpoznawał żadnych słów, nie wiedział, czy to modlitwa czy zaklęcie. Nim się spostrzegł czuł jak jego zesztywniałe, drżące ciało powoli rozluźniało się, a nieznany od lat spokój zaczął go wypełniać. Natrętny szept Czarnego Ognia, przytłaczające myśli, wszystko nagle opuściło go, odeszło.

 

\- Cierpisz Razjelu, bo popełniłeś straszny grzech - słowa Rafała były ciche lecz niosły w sobie niewyobrażalną siłę. - Ale zapewniam cię, nie jest dla ciebie za późno.

 

Razjel odetchnął z ulgą. Tak jakby dopiero teraz udało mu się nabrać powietrza w płuca.

 

\- Cierpisz, boś nie zadośćuczynił wyrządzonych krzywd. Bo odwróciłeś się od szeptów Światła. Ale mogę cię napełnić łaską na nowo.

 

Spokój przepełniał Razjela, nawet kiedy palce Rafaela zaczęły wsuwać się w głąb jego szat i powoli, warstwa po warstwie, pozbawiać go odzienia. Z każdym upadkiem kolejnej części szaty, czuł się lżejszy, bezpieczniejszy. W kominku słyszał wesołe ogniki ognia, nozdrza przepełniał mu zapach leczniczych ziół. Wszystko zdawało się być przesycone ciepłem archanioła uzdrowień. 

 

Kiedy ostatnia warstwa odzienia opadła, Razjel odprężył się całkowicie. Jakby zrzucił z siebie jakiś niewysłowiony ciężar. Palce anioła wodziły po całym jego ciele, zatrzymywały się na każdym zranieniu, badały najmniejszą bliznę i szramę sprzed wieków, o których sam Razjel już nie pamiętał od dawna. Dał się uwieść delikatnemu acz pewnemu dotykowi, melodyjnym szeptom, ciepłu oddechu na plecach, pocałunkom miękkich ust.

 

Dłoń archanioła zatrzymała się w końcowej części pleców.

 

\- Czy pragniesz oczyszczenia? 

 

\- Tak - szepnął Razjel, czując się, jakby nieruchoma dłoń wypalała swój odcisk na jego skórze, jednocześnie nie czując żadnego bólu.

 

\- Czy pragniesz bym cię oczyścił z płodu Czarnego Ognia?

 

\- Tak.

 

\- Czy pragniesz na nowo być wypełnionym łaskami Światła?

 

\- Tak.

 

\- Czy chcesz przyjąć ode mnie sakrament, dar oczyszczenia?

 

\- Tak.

 

\- Czy od tego dnia uznasz mój dar za świętość, której oddasz należytą część?

 

\- Tak - gorliwie zapewnił Razjel, zdający się na własne uczucia aniżeli zdrowy rozsądek. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, by dostąpić oczyszczenia, by uciszyć plugawy szept Czarnego Ognia, by na powrót wrócić do łask Jasności. 

 

\- Ukorz się i okaż skruchę, Razjelu.

 

Anioł bez słowa upadł na posadzkę, przyciskając twarz do ziemi w pokornym geście. Poczuł znów na sobie ciepłe dłonie uzdrowiciela, który czule poprawiał jego niezgrabną, zdesperowaną pozę, rozsunął nogi, by dodać jego drżącej postaci stabilności. Jego oddech łaskotał odkrytą skórę, pocałunki wolno zmierzały wzdłuż kręgosłupowi.

 

I wtedy Razjel poczuł, jak uzdrowiciel wolno zanurzył się w nim całą swoją długością. Ciało maga od razu dostosowało się do szybkiego acz spokojnego rytmu. Czarny Ogień płonął w nim wściekle, lecz z każdym nowym pchnięciem wyrywał się z jego trzewi, uciekał przez zasłonięte oczy, nos, usta, uszy. Razjel dusił się gdy przez krtań przedzierały się wściekłe płomyki, uchodziły w pośpiechu przed wypełniającą go świętością, białą, lepką i potężną.

 

Dłonie Rafała bez ustanku wodziły po jego skórze, głaskały go, pocieszały, stabilizowały. Nie czuł się godny tej delikatności, ale jednocześnie pożądał jej, pragnął się w niej rozpłynąć. Czarny Ogień wył, przeklinał, lecz po raz pierwszy jego słowa nie miały nad nim władzy.

Liczył się tylko stabilny rytm uderzających o niego męskich bioder, nie za duży ani nie za mały członek który zanurzony głęboko napełniał go świętością.

 

Bez ostrzeżenia opaska opadła z jego oczu - świt właśnie wstawał, ciepłą poświatą rozrywając mrok nocy. Wielkie okna były pozbawione zasłon, pozwalając by poranny blask opadł na nagie ciało. Razjel był całkowicie na widoku, przerażony i jednocześnie pełen spokoju. Za długo ukrywał się w ciemnościach swego laboratorium, za długo żył pod władzą Czarnego Ognia. Nadszedł czas aby stanąć przed światłem, wyznać swoje winy, dostąpić oczyszczenia. 

 

Archanioł Uzdrowień wypełnił wnętrze Razjela swym nieskalanym nasieniem i po raz pierwszy od dawna udręczony Pan Tajemnic zaznał spokoju.

 

Kiedy Razjel doszedł do zmysłów, wiedział, że dzisiejsze oczyszczenie było tylko początkiem. Przez kolejne noce pojawiał się o tej samej porze w domu Archanioła Uzdrowień, zawsze zlękniony i pełen wstydu, póki na nowo nie poczuł na sobie delikatnego, pełnego zrozumienia dotyku.

 

Rafał za każdym razem zachowywał się tak samo; z ciepłym uśmiechem witał udręczoną duszę na progu drzwi i wiódł za rękę ku swej pracowni. Tu pozwalał się wypłakać Razjelowi, nie wypominał głupoty, nie wyśmiewał słabości. Czule badał zimne, kościste ciało, wyszukiwał miejsc, w których Czarny Ogień namnożył swe potomstwo, a które przesiąkło przez mięśnie i ścięgna aż do kości i wypędzał zło tak jak wypędzał chorobę z ludzi. Jedno słowo, jeden gest, a Razjel na nowo mógł cieszyć się dobrotliwym ciepłem życia.

 

Potem Rafael powtarzał te same pytania co pierwszej nocy, a Razjel ochoczo odnawiał słowa przysięgi. Pragnął oczyszczenia i napełnienia łask. Pragną na nowo stać się dobrym aniołem, wierzącym i czczącym świętość z należnym szacunkiem. Każdej nocy tak samo ochoczo odrzucał dumę Pana Tajemnic i pychę maga, aż nie pozostał tylko Razjel. Ten dawny, zapomniany niemal anioł; ten którym był nim z lubością zamieszkał w pałacu, nabrał szlachetnych tytułów, który śmiał myśleć, że jest wszystkowiedzący.

 

Klęcząc z twarzą przyciśniętą do zimnej posadzki, drżał na najmniejsze dotknięcie ciepłych palców, na pocałunek miękkich ust, na ciepły oddech na karku, na wchodzącą pewnie męskość w głąb jego grzesznego wnętrza. Nie śmiał odwrócić wzroku od podłogi, niegodny łaski i czułości jaką oferował mu drugi anioł. Rafael, widząc jego posłuszeństwo i skruchę, z każdą nocą zwiększał rytm pchnięć, jednocześnie wydłużając czas oczyszczania.

 

Razjel był mu całkowicie wdzięczny. Każdego dnia z niecierpliwością oczekiwał kolejnego spotkania. Kiedy zdawało mu się, że Czarny Ogień znów szeptał, wyobrażał sobie właśnie ten moment, gdy uzdrowiciel na nowo napełniał go swoją siłą, czynił posłusznym aniołem Światła. Potęga Rafaela tkwiła w nim i chroniła go przed niegasnącym złem - ilekroć archanioł Uzdrowień wylał w nim swoją białą, czystą łaską, szeptał pod nosem magiczne zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że nasienie, tak jak to z poprzednich nocy, pozostawało w Razjelu niczym boski nektar w naczyniu.

 

Po dwóch miesiącach, płaski brzuch Razjela nabrał lekkiej krągłości - nie na tyle by zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, ale jednocześnie na tyle, by anioł mógł czerpać z samej świadomości tego satysfakcję. Rok później musiał rzucać na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, gdy łaska Rafała przepełniała go po brzegi możliwości. Czasem wręcz czuł ją w gardle, tak pełen jej był. 

 

Lecz przecież nadal czekała go daleka droga do czystości - Rafael dopiero co wypędził z jego ciała przez lata napłodzony pomiot Czarnego Ognia. Koalicja od wieków wymagała od niego użycia magii, często tej złej, najpodlejszej. Było tyle rzeczy, z których Archanioł Uzdrowień musiał go wyleczyć, a Razjel nie mógł się doczekać kolejnej nocy, by znów doświadczyć cudownego oczyszczenia. Rafael uczynił z niego na nowo nie tyle anioła, co godne naczynie na łaskę Światłości.

 

Czarny Ogień nie mógł go spopielić, jeśli nosił w sobie biel nieskalanego archanioła.

 


End file.
